


All Tied Up

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2010 [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Drabble, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Piercings, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	All Tied Up

Severus admired his handiwork with satisfaction. Harry's wrists were bound with wide green ribbon, hanging in long curls from the footboard of the bed. 

Harry's calves were done in a crisscross pattern from his knees to his ankles, the extra length wrapped around the headboard, keeping him firmly in place.

Severus's masterpiece rested in the middle of the bed at Harry's lower abdomen. Twelve silver piercings, increasing in distance apart as they moved away from the base of his cock, green ribbon lacing through the rings before ending tied in a bow around his cock and balls. 

Beautiful and functional.


End file.
